Jaclyn
Jaclyn (or Heidi) is the tertiary antagonist of 2008 rendered 3D film, Igor. She is Dr. Schadenfreude's vain girlfriend who has the power to change herself into any of the mad scientists' girlfriends in order to seduce them into giving her and her boyfriend the secrets of their machines by eating some magic vitamins. She also assists in helping Dr. Schaudenfraude's attempt to win the science fair. She was voiced by who also played The White Bitch. Bio She first appears as a stage girl like thing to her boyfriend's show, then hearing Shaudenfraude complain about his lack of winning every year. She gets into a brief argument (which involves them slapping Dr. Shaudenfraude's hunchback) before they make up and Jaclyn slips into one of her pills to change into Dr. Glickenstein's girlfriend named Heidi, whom his Igor (and our main protagonist of the movie) has a crush on, unaware that she's just faking it. She later appears when she and Shaudenfraude finds out that Igor had created the monster which is supposed to resemble life which she calls herself Eva. They chase the trio down the road, but fails. Jaclyn under Shaudenfraude's commands turns into Heidi again, this time to give him the card that teleports him to Shaudenfraude's place. She gets frightened by Eva, but she then lies to Eva because she knows of Igor's feelings for her. She goes back and Shaudenfraude kisses her before she eats a pill, turning her back into Jaclyn. Jaclyn gets so frustrated that she has to seduce every other mad scientists' girlfriend year after year to help him win and she tells him about Eva's desire to be an actress. She then turns into Heidi to seduce Igor to break Eva's heart to turn her evil and join Shaudenfraude. Igor rejects 'Heidi' for Eva before revealing herself to Igor. She joins in with Shaudenfraude takes over the throne briefly. After Malaria is free from the evil storm clouds again, she last seen about to get her pills but she finds out that she is run out she transforms into a female hunchback. Physical Appearance She is a beautiful woman with fair skin, white hair, green eyes, a purple bowler hat, red lips, teal eye shadow, a periwinkle bow tie, a short black dress with purple sleeves, a short skirt, purple leggings and a veil on the bottom and boots. As Heidi, Dr. Glickenstien's girlfriend, she has red hair in pigtails, a Swedish accent and a Swedish dress that is purple and green. When she ran out of the pills, she is transformed into her true form a female hunchback with Heidi's pigtails. Gallery Jaclyn With A Drink.jpg|Jaclyn with a drink Glickenstein & Heidi.jpg|Dr. Glickenstein preventing Jaclyn under the disguise of Heidi from stealing his inventions Jaclyn Angry.png|Jaclyn angry at Schadenfreude for letting Igor escape Heidi Shocked.jpg|Jaclyn disguised as Heidi gets shocked about Eva's height Heidi & Igor.jpg|Igor and Heidi have a private talk before being kissed Jaclyn's True Form.png|Jaclyn's real form as a female hunchback. Trivia *She has yet to return in a mystery, maybe with Shaudenfraude. *Jaclyn and her alter-ego, Heidi is a pun off the characters, Jekyll and Hyde. Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Spy Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Egotist Category:In love villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Frauds Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains